Gumball the Arizona Ranger
by 10banjo
Summary: Gumball is an outlaw one who's about to die but when an old friend appears and offers him a way out will he take it rated T for violence and cussing.


**Hello pepole of fanfiction its 10banjo c'mon at you with my first story ever so let get down to the brass tax recomendations welcome no mean or rude comments cunstructive critisisem welcome based on Marty Robbins Song 'Big Iron' enjoy**.

**Disclamer: I own nothing TAWOG belonigns to Cartoon Network.**

Chapter One: Ghost Storys

It was a twilight in the peacful town of Elmore and two racoon kids looked excitedly out the window waiting for there father to retern home from a long day of work at Elmore Jounor High.

"Were is he." said the first racoon kid on the right impatintly.

"Calm down Jeffery he'll be here soon." Said the second older racoon kid on the left to Jeffery on the right.

"Easy for you to say Hazle you see him all day." Said Jeffery anoyed that his older sister saw there dad more than he did.

"Hey having your dad as a teacher isnt all is cra-"

**"HE'S HOME"** Screamed Jeffery cuting Hazle off while jumping down to meet there father.

As the racoon dad walked in he was meet by a big bear hug courtosy of Jeffery. The racoon father reagaind his balence and returned the hug.

"Be careful tiger you getting to big to jump on me." Said dad puting jeffery down carefuly.

"Ok dad; hey can I have a Pepsi?" Said Jeffery with big pleading eyes.

"What time is?" Said the father suspectinly

"Um...itsseven." Said Jeffery rushing the last part.

"What was that?" Said the father in a serious tone.

The fathers question was meet with silense and the pleading look from jeffery.

"Honey wha-"

"Its seven ok please let me have one pleeeeeeeeeases." Jeffery beged

*huh* "Fine but when its time to go to bed and you can't sleep dont complane to me.

"Thank you thank you!" Said the 4 year-old hanging on to dads leges after a brefe pause jeffery looks up and says

"Dad, I Love you."

"I Love you too son now go get a Pepsi."

Jeffery nodded and ran into Kitchen for his soda

"Well someone being generous today." The father turned to see a beatiful (at least in his eyes) female racoon stading at the bottom of the satirs that lead to the bedrooms

"Hey I can be Generous when I want to." Said the Smileing Husband/Father to his loving Wife

"Oh so the great Jack Ray Robbins can be Generous." Said the Wife puting her arms around Jack while he put his on her hips

"What you want me to prove it, Ashley Sue Robbins." Said Jack kissing Ashleys neck.

*ameh*

The couple turned to see Hazle smirking with her arms crossed.

They quclily seperated but were still holding hands.

"Hazle how muc-"

"All of it." Said Hazle smugly.

The parents blushed but weren't to consored because it wasnt the first time Hazle walked in on them having a "moment".

"You Guys ready for family game night." Hazle said holding up the Monoply board.

"Defenatly" said Ashley

"I'll pop the popcorn" Said jack kissing ashley on the cheek and heading to the kitchen

*The famliy played various board and video games for hour befor the prairents anocented that it was time to head to bed.*

"Aww... but I wanted to play somemore" said a surtain 4 year old complained

"Now you know the rules c'mon." said Jack ecorting the kids to bed and after tucking the kids in jeffery exitedly said

"Dad tell us a story."

"Yea c'mon we love your storys." Said Hazle even though she was twelve she still loved hearing her dads storys and wasnt even embarest by it because they were preaty awsome.

*huh* "Alright so you want a old one or a new one."

"New" the kids said in unisoun

"Good I hate reapets." said Jack sacasticly.

"hhhmmm"

*snap* "I got it how about the story of the blue cat named gumball and how he saved elmore in the days of the wild west."

"Yeah." said jeffery who was practicly jumping in antiapation

"Alright calm down the story starts in Bisbee Arizona 1886 and Gumball had been arrested for robbing a train going from Yuma to Tombstone."

**GUMBALLS POV: Bisbee Arizona 1886 **

I couldnt beleve my bad luck; left for dead in the desert only to be found then sentenced to death and locked In this cell.

'Yea the universe hates me' I thouhgt.

Just then I heard a door unlock and open and saw two figeres one male one female enter the the Jail/Sheriff office. I alread knew who the man was he threw me in here but the girl was a mistery to me.

"Ma'am are you sure you want to do this I mean I cou-." Said a Athouritive male voice before it was cut off by a anoyed female voice.

"Yes, I'm sure Sheriff Brown he is the only one that can even hope to stop my 'brother' know go fetch him." She said in an anoyed vocie that said they had had this convesation before and the way she said Brother... it was ovibious that she dint like refering who ever it was as that.

"Yes ." said the male voice

I heard steps coming tword and a key turn and a door open.

I watched as a brown slug thing wearing cowboy hat and Sheriff badge (its basicly how principale brown looks with a cowboy hat and Sheriff badge) enter my cell from the recently opened door.

"On your feet prisnor you have guest." He said loming over me

I just sat there and said "Why your just going kill me anyways."

"Why you little." Brown said rasing his hand to slap me but was stoped when the female entered the cell.

She wore a fancy red dress with black high heels and maching bonnet she had no makeup probubly because it would't go with her rainbow face

"Hello Gumball." she said with a smirk

"Rachel!?"

**Next up: Gumball recounts the past. **

**Rate and review open to constuctive critsism see you next time. **


End file.
